User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel (16)
Chapter #16: Divine Karma. I was in the living room wearing a black and blood-red nightgown (handmade by my grandmother for X-mas one year), while watching Friday the 13th: Part IV, when the doorbell rang; I went to the door to see Absinthe, Ember, and Veronica standing there with black mini-backpacks, sleeping bags, and Manic Panic make-up cases in there right hands. "Come in, come in." I welcomed, as I ushered them to the living room. "Did your parents cleaned up the remates of your party?" Veronica asked. "No they didn't I did, it took me just 5 minutes to clean up since all I had to do was picking up the plastic cups." I explained. "Are your parents filing charges?" Absinthe asked, reguarding the Preps vandalizing my house, just a couple of hours ago. "No they aren't" I replied. "Can we get dressed, in the nearest bathroom?" Ember asked. "Sure, the downstairs bathroom is right behind Veronica." I pointed to the bathroom. After a minute passed, and the girls we're dressed in there sleeping clothes. Ember had on a magenta and black silk robe, Absinthe was wearing a green and black baby-doll nightie, and Veronica wore black and neon-blue PJ's and went in the living room to watch the movie. "I'll get the popcorn." I said, running to the kitchen. After the popcorn was done, we watched the movie, and all the while doing makeovers in the process. After the movie was over, we went up to my room and Discuss how cute the boys at school fared to them. "Orpheus is hot as a Goth, too bad he's going out with Kirby." Veronica detailed. "Has there been any boy at Mornton that you've ever dated?" Ember asked. "Not really, the good ones happen to be either gay, taken, or preppy." Veronica scoffed. "You know Grimore is not a bad guy, once you get to know him." Ember said, while taking a crack of her diet beam cola, "He used to stalk me to get my attention, but since Derby called our arrange marridge off, I decided not to date anyone from the Preps again." She added. "Speaking of Derby what happend to him, after he and Allison we're expelled?" I asked. "His father sent him to a boarding school, somewhere in England." Ember replied. "I heard Allison was sent to an all-girl boarding school, in France." Absinthe said, reguarding the whereabouts of Allison. "Where did you hear that?" Veronica asked. "From Christy and Angie." She replied. "I wonder what the other Preps are doing without there leader?' I pondered. "We'll find out tommorrow." Veronica yawned, meaning we were getting tired. We rolled up our sleeping bags and drifted to sleep. The next morning we got up, did our makeup, put on our uniforms, ate breakfast, and headed out the door to get to school. When we got there, some of the Preps were not in a eyeshot of our view. Then an annoucement blaired over the P.A. "Attention students, will all students please report to the audatoriam immediatly, I don't care if your violating the dress code, just be in the audatorium NOW!" Dr. Crabblesnitch announced. Everyone rushed on out of every orifice of the school in lightning speed, trying to get to the hear what Crabblesnitch has to say. And judging by Crabblesnitch's tone, it wasn't looking pretty. We went to the audatorium like everyone did, and it was entirely packed with students, from all three schools, and I saw the Preps on stage, guarded by a Prefect, while the other Prefects we're guarding the doors like security guarding a bank vault. Dr. Crabblesnitch came up on stage, sporting a cold demenor on his face. "Settle down everyone. Now last night a student's house was vandalized by the some of the students on stage with me now. He said pointing to the Preps, "Will Malice Blackraven report on stage." He added. Everyone in the whole school looked at me oddly, as I walked up to the stage. I went to Dr. Crabbsnitch. "For the first time in Bullworth history, five students will be immediatly expelled from Bullworth Academy. My decision is final." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, pounding his right fist on the podium. "We'll see you in court!" Bif screamed. "It's Blackraven's fault!" Parker yelled. "Now you all apologize for vandalizing a the Blackraven manse." Dr. Crabblesnitch ordered the 19 Preps. "We're sorry." The Preps said in unison. "You're lucky my parents aren't filing charges." I replied to the apology. "You can't expel me!" Miranda snapped, "The merge of this school, Crestwood, and Mornton!" "Anyone who was at Harrington house at the time of the incident will be serving detention for the rest of the week." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, "And that'll be all." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts